


You Have Twenty-Two New Messages

by PeterStark



Series: Messages Recieved [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Don't Judge Me, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Not Beta Read, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Secret Identity, Sick Peter Parker, Timeline What Timeline, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterStark/pseuds/PeterStark
Summary: The notification on Peter's phone made his eyes widen. Peter frowned and unlocked his phone before looking at his messages. They were video messages. Since when did he get...wait. Peter looked at the dates of them with wide eyes. The first one was on August 10th 2001, the day he was born. He looked at all the dates and noticed a trend. Most of them were dated on his birthday. He wondered why, all the sudden, there were messages from the past showing up on his phone.Curious, Peter tapped on the first one. To his shock, Tony Stark's face covered his screen. Why was Tony Stark on his phone?Peter's phone is bombarded with video messages. In them he learns a secret. Tony Stark is his father.





	You Have Twenty-Two New Messages

**Author's Note:**

> This happened, and I want to write more in this universe. So...this is gonna be a series. Also, no effs were given when it came to the timeline. Woops. Forgive any mistakes, please. I love Irondad and Spider kid. I also want to start another series, see the end notes if you're interested in suggesting some songs for me. :D  
> I own nothing.

The notification on Peter's phone made his eyes widen. Peter frowned and unlocked his phone before looking at his messages. They were video messages. Since when did he get...wait. Peter looked at the dates of them with wide eyes. The first one was on August 10th 2001, the day he was born. He looked at all the dates and noticed a trend. Most of them were dated on his birthday. He wondered why, all the sudden, there were messages from the past showing up on his phone.

Curious, Peter tapped on the first one. To his shock, Tony Stark's face covered his screen. Why was Tony Stark on his phone? Why did he have a video message from Tony Stark of all people? He'd never even met the super-cool hero. This Tony looked younger though and a little tipsy.

-

August 10th 2001

"I probably shouldn't stalk people, but um...call it morbid curiosity I know about you." Tony bit his lip. "Mary had it right, of course, but I still...." Tony looked up, above the camera. "This is stupid. Why am I doing this?"

"Sir, I believed it might be therapeutic for you. If your level of inebriation was anything to go by, the...arrival has put significant stress on you. I felt it would be good for you, to just vent what you're feeling." A mechanical voice answered.

"Why record it though, JARVIS?"

"So you can't deny its existence, Sir." JARVIS responded.

"Fine." Tony looked back at the camera. "I did some digging. Peter Benjamin Parker was born today, two hours ago. I tried getting a look at you, but the hospital doesn't have any decent cameras to hack." He scrubbed his face. "Mary wasn't going to tell me about you, but then.... I don't know, she had a point. Part of me...I want so much to meet you, to kick up a fuss and try to at least...I don't know get some form of custody, even if it's just visits on weekends. She's right though, I'm no fucking good. Hell I didn't have a father that gave a rats ass about me so how would I know how to take care of a fucking kid? Most people don't even believe I have a heart, so there's that too.... She was probably right...to try to hide you from me. You're a month early, buddy. I freaked out when JARVIS said Mary'd gone into labor. I thought you might not make it." Tony sighed. "Glad you did, Stark men are made of iron after all, aren't we? You're a tough little one. I mean, you're tiny if your birth records are anything to go by. God...I wish I could hold you." He took a deep swig of an amber liquid. His hands shook a little as he rubbed at his face. "No, she was right. I'm not fit for this role. She told me to never go near you, she had a point. You might stand a chance if you never meet me. I'm fucked up and broken and...." Tony swallowed hard. "I know I'm fucked up, because I know I'd probably hurt you the same way dad hurt me and I still want you. I still just want you to be Peter Stark, to be here, home, with me." A tear rolled down his cheek and he rubbed it away. "I wish I were better, for your sake...but maybe this is the best thing I can do for you. You don't wanna be like me, kid."

Tony took a deep breath. "Stay strong, alright? You got some growing to do, you're not out of the woods yet. My research says your lungs still aren't quite up to snuff.... You'll be fine. He'll be fine, right JARVIS?" Tony sounded worried.

"Statistically speaking, Sir, the boy will be fine. Many babies are born prematurely."

"Still..." Tony sighed. "Keep fighting little one.... Happy birthday, Peter."

-

Peter would have dropped his phone if it wasn't stuck to his hand. He'd known for a while that while Mary Parker had been his mother, but that Richard Parker had not been his father. He'd figured it out in biology in middle school. His blood type wasn't right. Given Mary and Richard's blood types he should have been A, B, or AB. Peter wasn't though. He'd been born with O. He knew Richard couldn't have been his blood father, but he didn't freak out too much. Maybe they had a hard time conceiving. Who knew?

This though... This was just plain crazy. The Tony Stark?

Peter racked his brain. Did Aunt May and Uncle Ben know about this? No. Ben was always honest, if he'd known he would have said something. May probably would have too. Was it even possible? Well...his mom was a scientist and had worked with Stark Industries for a short time. It could've been possible.

"Shit." Peter opened his window and climbed out of his room. He webbed himself up to the nearest building. He wanted to see the rest of these, but he couldn't do it there, not with May trying to rest in the other room. He'd have to ask her if she knew anything later...but this...this was more important.

-

August 10th 2002

"Hey, kid. This is probably better for you, right? Yeah, it has to be. I mean, you're healthy and in a stable home...better than the one I could offer... I hope Richard's good to you. I know Mary is and I try to keep tabs, kid, but it's difficult. I tried to see you in person a few days ago and Mary...she wouldn't have it, but it's alright. She's right. Even if I wasn't the worst excuse for a human being living a life under the level of scrutiny you'd get if the world knew you were a Stark would be horrendous. I know, I've lived it. But you're not a Stark, are you? I don't get to claim that. Shit...this is horrible. I don't know what to say."

"Just say what's on your mind, sir." JARVIS insisted.

"I haven't held him, but I think I love him. I just want him to be safe and happy and I know I can't give him that and it makes me fucking hate myself. I wish I could say Mary is wrong, that she and Richard aren't better for him, but she's right. I just want to reach out and hold him the way my father never did, but I know I'd just hurt him."

"How do you know that, sir?" JARVIS wondered.

"Apple doesn't rot far from the tree..." Tony's voice broke. "I love you, Peter. You're one today. You're adorable and perfect. I've found pictures of you but...I wish I knew what you sounded like when you laughed or cried. I'm sorry you have a shitty father, Peter. I wish I could be there, but I can't even get my own shit together." Tony sighed, then smiled a sad, broken smile. "Happy birthday, Peter."

-

Peter climbed higher so he could look out to Stark-Avengers Tower. Was this even real? Superpowers had been a sudden surprise, but Tony Stark? His father? That couldn't be real life, could it?

-

August 10th 2003

"I tried, you know? I gave the sober thing a crack. I did great too. Still not worthy, though. I called Mary. I told her I just wanted to hold you but...she's right. A few months sober doesn't erase everything else. I drank after that, so I guess I'm still not worthy to see you. I heard you though. I could hear you laughing in the background. Peter you have the most amazing voice. I love it." Tony wiped his eyes. "I love you. I just wish I were stronger or better. God, even if I stopped it all, all the drinking and parties and I didn't touch any of it for years you'd still be too perfect for me to touch. You're just so good, so pure. They're doing a good job with you. You sound so happy and I can't be angry at them for raising you right." Tony sighed. "I don't know what two-year-olds like. I wasn't a good example, I was doing equations and stuff.... Maybe... I don't know, if I sent money to Mary and Richard they'd probably lose their minds. If I pushed them to move away I'd never forgive myself. I don't want you out of reach..."

Tony rubbed his face. "How about this? I can do this for you, even if you can't hear it. I want to try, even if I never get to see you." Tony fiddled around off camera and pulled his phone into his hands. "Somewhere in my room I have my copy buried, but this'll have to do. I really liked this story. The only one who'd read to me was Jarvis, so this is one of the few good childhood things I remember. Kids like stories right? Maybe if I were better I could read this and tuck you in and kiss you goodnight but...for now I'll just pretend. Maybe one day I'll earn that. I'm trying, kid...I really am." He looked down at his phone. "This one was one of my favorites..." Tony began to read. "'The Piglet lived in a very grand house in the middle of a beech-tree, and the beech-tree was in the middle of the forest, and the Piglet lived in the middle of the house.'" Tony read and read, about Pooh and Piglet's adventure together, tracking their own footprints in the snow. "There are more adventures. I wish I could read all of them to you... I have a collection somewhere. Maybe I should find a way to send it to you...or something. Piglet was always my favorite. I wonder who your favorite is..." Tony looked distant for a moment. "'If ever there is tomorrow when we're not together...there is something you must always remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is, even if we're apart... I'll always be with you.'" Tony wiped his eyes and smiled sadly. "Well, it's late, almost not your birthday anymore. Sleep tight, Peter. Happy birthday."

-

Peter froze as his screen went black. Hidden, somewhere in his closet, was a little Piglet stuffed animal. It had shown up one day, out of nowhere. He remembered it because it had been peculiar. When Peter had gotten really sick as a child. He'd been three and it was the first time his lungs had acted up on him. He'd gotten pneumonia that winter. He remembered going in and out of consciousness a lot, but there had been one person who'd been strange. He'd worn scrubs and sunglasses. Peter could remember laughing, then coughing. Peter remembered the strange nurse gently ruffling his hair, a soft voice: 'Get better, underoos, you're strong. I know you are.'

Peter remembered that there was a stuffed Piglet next to his bed. Tied to Piglet's hand was a red balloon. A little note had been attached to him. Mary had read it to Peter.

-To Our Sweetest Patient

The winds of Windsday pulled Piglet away from Pooh. He was alone until he found you. He'll be a good friend, Peter. Take care of him and he'll take care of you.

"Looks like the staff took a liking to you." Mary smiled. She'd taken the balloon off of the stuffed animal and gave it to Peter. 

"His names Piglet?" Peter remembered asking. His mother had started telling him all about Winnie the Pooh. The story had soothed him and Piglet had become his best friend.

Peter, in fact, once he'd grown up and tried to get rid of his childish toys...he couldn't bring himself to get rid of the Piglet. Piglet was still in his closet, safe on the top shelf. Had that been Tony, giving him a present? He'd held that stuffed animal close when he'd had asthma attacks, when his parents had died, when he'd moved to Aunt May and Uncle Ben's house, after he'd first been bullied at school.

Peter quickly clicked the next video.

-

August 10th 2004

"I did a bad thing... Um, you were sick. I hope you liked my gift. You were just so small in that bed, I had to make sure you were alright. I looked at your history, I know it's wrong, Peter, but it's all I have. They say you have asthma. I've funded some research, hopefully to get some better medicine on the market. Hopefully it can help make it easier on you, and I guess on other kids too." Tony shook his head. "Hopefully, it'll be cheaper too. That'll make it easier on your family. I can't be there with you, but I can do this. I can do these little things. I saw you at the hospital, such a cute onesie you had. So small. It worried me so much, seeing you like that. I wished I could have held you, but...hell, I'm not even supposed to see you." Tony frowned. "You're three today, Peter. Do you still like stories? I could read one...even if you can't hear it. I probably won't be able to give you gifts like that anymore. I wish I could hold you though... If you knew about me, would you want me in your life?" Tony immediately shook his head. "No. I'd just hurt you. I don't know how to do this. I get angry some days and I don't leave my lab for days and days sometimes. You shouldn't be around that. It safer for you to not be a Stark, I'm good for nothing but destroying...just like dad." Tony took a deep breath. "I'll read a different story this time." Tony began to read. This time he was prepared. He had a thick book. He read from it and closed the cover when the story was over. "JARVIS, I don't know what I'm doing."

"You're trying to deal with your pain, sir."

"I usually use alcohol for this."

"It's healthier this way, sir. Don't you feel like this is better? That you're becoming better?"

"Yes...it just, it isn't the same. I wish I could just talk to him. I spoke to him, just once, J, and he laughed, but then he started coughing. The sounds of those coughs, J, he was so sick."

"Maybe one day you can tell him all of this."

"Won't he ask why I'm not there now, though??"

"You'll be there though, one day, perhaps, just make sure it's the right way, Sir."

"Yeah. Yeah, that's a worthy goal. I need to earn this." Tony took a breath and nodded. He looked at the camera and smiled. "Happy birthday, Peter."

-

"Why aren't you here?" Peter asked. "You're a hero. If you thought you couldn't earn this chance, then why now? Why are you still gone? You've saved lives. You're out there right now saving lives and..." Peter frowned. Why had Mr. Stark never said anything? Peter needed to know why. He rubbed his face and found wetness on his hand. He didn't know if he was angry or sad. Somewhere in-between, maybe.

-

August 10th 2005

"I saw that you're going to school early, kid. Don't go too fast. Make sure that you take the time to be a kid. You're four today, but you're not in the papers and no one wants to use you for something. It hurts, to think that I don't get to be apart of your life. I always feel like there's something missing. But, you're safe, safer than I ever was. You don't have to put on a mask and pretend to be something you aren't. You don't have to push yourself to get better every day. You don't have to push yourself beyond your limits just to keep up with what people want from you. When I get lonely or angry at this situation, I try to remember that at least you're safe from that life. You're safe from my life, from me too." Tony took a breath. "I might have hacked your grades. You like reading, so that's cool. I also saw you wrote something about space for a project. I could talk about rockets, but that'd be boring. You're a kid, you don't need equations, you need lights and awesomeness. Here." Tony held up a little model rocket. He touched a button on the side. He pressed the button. Little flames came to life as a jet fired. "I made this. I didn't get to read your story, but I read your teacher's notes. I think this is roughly like the one your drew in the story. I think you favor red. Do you like red? I do. The notes say you draw in red a lot... I like hotrod red. You'll go through a car phase, I bet. Anyway, I have this little toy. I can't give it to you, but...I made it for you. Someday I'll be good enough. I'm trying. I'm trying to stop the parties and the drinking. It gets better, lots better. Then, sometimes I feel so much pain and hatred and...it just hurts. Pepper suggested therapy. Have I told you about her? She's a good person, I don't deserve her, but you'd like her.

"I'm thinking that therapy is a good idea. I want to try. It's just hard. I've never talked to someone about all my shit, but I'd do it. I want to get better, to work through this so I can be with you." Tony frowned. "I'm going to try, for you. So, here's your rocket ship, the one from your dreams, the one you told a story about for your classmates and teacher. I hope you like it..." Tony sniffled and wiped his eyes. "Maybe you can have it one day. Love you, kid. Happy birthday."

-

Peter frowned. That was his last birthday before his parent's had died...well, his parents, but not his biological father...turned out his biological father was still alive. Why hadn't Mr. Stark been there? Why wasn't he there when he'd lost his only family? Why didn't Mr. Stark save him when his parents fell out of the sky? There was anger. Was this what it felt like to go through all the stages of grief all at once, over and over again? Was Peter really grieving over the fact that he'd never met his real father? That his father had never come for him? 

But Mr. Stark had been there, right? He'd dropped off the little Piglet to protect him, right?

But why? Why had his own father never come for him? He said he loved him. Mr. Stark said he loved him, but wouldn't he be there if he did? Why? Why was he gone?

Peter hadn't felt this much since...since Ben had died right in front of him.

-

December 1st 2005 

"Peter," Tony's eyes were rimmed with red. "I'm so sorry. I heard that Mary and Richard died. I don't...I don't know what to do or say." Tony shook his head. "I...I was there, in the corner. I wasn't brave enough...to come and see you. You were so small and crying and I couldn't even comfort you. I couldn't even wrap you in my arms when you were crying. I'm so sorry. Peter, I wish I were better. I wish I could help you. I know how it feels to lose shitty parents, but you lost two parents who loved you. I couldn't help. I felt paralyzed. I'm glad you have Aunt May and Uncle Ben. They love you. They take care of you, they can hold you...when you cry. I wanted so badly to reach out and hold you. I couldn't breathe or move. I wished I was better. I'm not good enough for you...and I'm sorry."

-

Peter tried to remember that day. Where had he been? Had he looked at his father between the unstoppable tears? Had he been within reach that whole time? What even was his life? Everything was spiraling out of control.

-

August 10th 2006

"You've had such a rough year, I'm so sorry. I've tried to do what I can. I managed to get your aunt and uncle some leeway on their bills inconspicuously, but it's so worthless. I can't impact you the way that's right. Money's not family. I know that, but I have nothing else. I am nothing else. I'm just a broken man with nothing good to give. I'm sorry for all of those hardships." Tony frowned. He looked tired. "I've been going to therapy. It's not...I'm still not there. One day I want to be there, but...that one chance I had to help you...I blew it. I'm sorry." Tony rubbed his eyes. "I'm so sorry. Happy birthday, Peter. I love you."

-

August 10th 2007

"Your grades look good, kid. You're brilliant. I'm so proud of you and I'm glad your Aunt and Uncle aren't making you jump ahead in your studies. You deserve a normal childhood. You deserve to be happy. I hope you're making friends. I want you to know that I really am putting in the effort, Peter, even if you can't see it. I'm trying. I'd never take you from your loved ones, but I would love to just be...in your life, whatever way you'll have me. I just have to make sure I'm able to create something good in your life, rather than be just a tool for destruction." Tony frowned. "Well, kid, happy birthday. Six is a big one. Take care of yourself. I saw you got yourself pneumonia again, don't give your old man a heart problem, okay? Take care. Love you."

-

Peter looked at the next date and froze. This was familiar. It was right around the time that Iron Man had started saving the world. So this was.... Shit. This had to have been right around when Mr. Stark had been captured.

-

June 5th 2008

Tony Stark looked like hell. He looked like a bus had hit him, then backed up...then ran him over again for good measure. Tony stared blankly at the screen, but his eyes were unfocused, distant. It was several minutes before he spoke. "I..." Tony shook his head. "You were on my mind, the whole time. I wanted to give up...I wanted to die. The things they did to me...hell I was half-conscious during open heart surgery..." Tony's whole body shook and he took a deep breath to calm himself. "I'm not alright, not even a little. Someone's been selling my weapons to terrorists. I'm not going to make weapons that can do that anymore. I'm going to find a way to make sure no one needs weapons like that again, even if it has to be me to stand in-between everyone..." Tony's hands shook and he wrapped his arms around himself. "I'm sorry. I let you down again...I don't know how I've been so ignorant as to what's been happening under my nose.... I'll fix it. I fix things. I can..." Tony closed his eyes. "I just wish I could be better for you. Maybe one day I'll deserve you.... I love you, Peter...thank you for keeping me strong."

-

That subject kept coming up over and over. Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, superhero, and even Peter knew the man was good looking...how could he have such little self-worth. He always seemed so confident in himself. He built himself a super suit in a cave with nothing but spare parts. He out witted terrorists while being tortured. He fought off an alien invasion! How the hell could the man feel so down about himself?

Peter couldn't comprehend it. Why would Tony Stark feel the need to garner more worth? Why couldn't he just step out and be Peter's father? Why couldn't he just tell Peter? There was the anger flaring up again. Peter didn't need the man to be at all his school conferences or to play catch with him. If Tony Stark didn't want any part of being a father, then that would've been fine. Peter had had a good life, all things considered, living with his aunt and uncle. But why? Why not tell him the truth, especially when it seemed to weigh so heavily on the genius? Peter just wanted the truth. Why wouldn't Mr. Stark just tell him?

-

June 8th 2008

"I startled Aunt May today...I'm sorry about that." Tony looked worse, if it were possible, as if he hadn't slept. "I came to your apartment. I wanted so badly to just go in there and pull you close, to tell you everything. She caught me pacing outside, didn't recognize me, but that woman, she's a hell of an aunt, Peter. I think she was willing to shank me if it meant keeping me away from possibly threatening her family." Tony scrubbed his face with his hands. His hands were calloused, covered in grease. "You have a good family...it hardly seems fair for me to stir up that security...I'm sorry." Tony shook his head. "I love you, kid...maybe...someday?" He looked so sad, so damn broken. "Love you, kid...so much."

-

"Then fucking tell me that." Peter hissed, then started the next video. His anger wasn't enough to drown his curiosity. His need to see it through.

-

August 10th 2008

"Seven years old today, huh, kid? Pretty cool. I heard you got first place at the science fair this year. I'm really impressed. The project was on clean water, right? You know, from the pictures your Aunt May posted, you've figured out a pretty cool way to purify water with very little energy needs. You know, with a few tweaks, you could revolutionize how we clean water. It's really awesome! There are lots of people across the world who need clean water. You could help so many people with a mind like yours." Tony smiled. "I'm proud of you." He nodded and looked off camera. "I don't know why I still do this. You're doing so well. You have good people in your life. I just cling to this idea that someday I'd be worth you, but by the time that happens...well, I'd just be ruining your life...wouldn't I? I don't want do that." Tony shook his head. "This...has really just become my way of dealing with all these...feelings. They just spill over when they're about you. I want what's best for you, Peter, and I'm not sure I'm it. I want to be though. I want that more than you could ever know.

"So many people praise my Iron Man...but you...you're the best thing I've ever made. I love you so much...happy birthday, Peter."

-

Peter paused. Was this an expression of depression or a complete lack of self-worth? Was Mr. Stark so crippled by those thoughts that he couldn't even bring himself to tell Peter who he really was? Peter was getting whiplash. He felt sorrow for the man. He was doing what he thought was right for someone else, even at the cost of his own feelings. The look in Tony Stark's eyes was unmistakable. Peter could remember that look in May and Ben's eyes. That was the look of a parent who loved a child.... It was so strange to think about. Tony Stark loved him and he'd never even met the man.

"What...what if I went to him?" Peter wondered aloud, looking up at the tower and its bright lights in the NYC skyline. "How did I even get these messages?" If Tony Stark felt like he would never be worthy of fatherhood, how had Peter gotten these videos? Maybe the answer was later on.

-

August 10th 2009

Tony looked tired and there was a bruise on his eye. "I'm almost late, kid, but I didn't forget. I could never forget. You know, I don't just think about you on your birthday. I think that's important to state. I think about you every single day. When I wake up I think about your voice. I wonder if your laugh has gotten lower. I think about how soft your curls are. Peter, I think about you every day, all day...it's just...hard for me to talk about all these things. I'm not good with emotions, my therapist has me working on that, but it's still hard for me to express these things without feeling absolutely worthless, helpless, or hopeless." Tony suddenly left. "Do you like The Princess Bride? I wish we could watch a movie together.... I saw you had a few asthma attacks and your eyes aren't doing so great...." Tony shook his head. "It makes me feel like shit. I can't be there for you when you can't breathe. I can't be there for you to help you pick out glasses...." Tony shook his head. "I'm sorry you have to feel that way. I know what it's like...wanting to breathe, but not being able to draw a breath." Tony visibly tensed for a moment. "I'm sorry, Peter. I wish I could be there for you." He shook his head. "I don't even know what your favorite music is...I don't know what movies you love or your favorite food...shit, kid. I'm sorry that I'm not better." Tears rolled down his cheeks and he wiped them away. "I love you...and I wish my love was enough. Happy eighth birthday...I love you so much, Peter."

-

February 1st 2010

"JARVIS, where am I at?" Tony asked.

"Toxicity in the blood of 20% and rising, sir."

Tony signed. "I'm dying. That's the first time I've said it aloud, it almost feels like a weight is coming off my chest. This thing," he tapped his arc reactor. "It's killing me, even though it's also keeping me alive. Irony." Tony shook his head. "I've set things up for you. I have it in my will that everything's yours to do with what you want. I'm going to give the company over to Pepper and when you're old enough you can choose to keep it or ignore it completely, do whatever you want with it. I won't force you to ever reveal yourself as a Stark. I have a good lawyer...they'll make sure you never have to see the limelight if you don't want to. Pepper would make sure of it too." Tony shook his head. "I just needed to make sure that...if I die you're taken care of, that's important to me, so important. I'm sorry..."

-

Peter's eyes widened. Mr. Stark had been dying? Did that explain his crazy birthday party? Or any of the other rash actions that had been on the news that years...? He could have died without Peter ever knowing? How would Peter have dealt with that, with some lawyer showing up and telling him he'd inherited one of the most successful companies in the world?

Holy fuck, that would have been hell...not to mention completely unsettling.

Peter still couldn't believe it, really, that THE Tony Stark was his father.

-

August 10th 2010

"Now you're nine. We're almost to double-digits. Damn, it's almost been a decade and I've...God, I'm a shitty father...you're still probably better off without me. You'd probably agree if you met me." Tony shook his head. "You know, I met a kid this year, he made me think of you. He...um...was standing at my expo, when everything went to shit. He was so brave, he stood down certain death with nothing but my mask and a fake repulsor. I found myself thinking of you. I wanted to protect that kid..." Tony shook his head. "Well, I'm not dead yet. Your old man managed to create a new element so...yay me." He tapped his chest, where the Arc Reactor was. "Well...I love you, kiddo. Happy birthday."

-

Peter didn't want Tony Stark to decide what was best for him. He was old enough, right? Wait. Peter re-winded the video. Little kid?

'Nice work, kid.'

It had been one of Peter's happiest memories. Nothing could take him down in that mask and then...then THE Iron Man had told him he'd done a good job. That day...and for weeks after he'd felt like a hero. Iron Man had made him feel like a hero, long before the spider had bitten him.

"I want to meet him...why didn't you come meet me? Why won't you show up?"

-

August 10th 2011

"Happy birthday, kiddo, the big one zero." Tony opened his mouth. "You know what...I can't do this. I can't deal... I love you." Tony shook his head and the video ended.

-

June 20th 2012

"JARVIS, start a recording."

"Yes, sir."

"Hey, Pete. I'm sorry. I just...God, I can't believe I'm doing this. Um... I just needed to say this again. I love you, so much, Peter. You've been the light of my life. Even though I've never been able to get close to you...you're my star. You keep me warm and fill everything with light. I'm so sorry, for everything. I love you, son. I swear it...you are and always will be the most important thing to me."

"Stark, we found a way to close the wormhole!"

"Don't!" Tony shouted. "We've got a nuke inbound and I know right where to stick it."

"You know that's a one way trip, right?" Captain America asked.

"Shut off comms, J."

"Yes, sir."

"Peter...stay safe. I'm going to make sure these bastards can't hurt you, and I'm certainly not letting our own people nuke you.... I love you...so much. I wish I could've been the father you deserved. Stay safe, kid. Be happy."

-

Peter wiped the tears out of his eyes. The Tony Stark had nearly gotten himself killed, just to keep him safe? Holy shit. No. Iron Man would have done that even if Peter wasn't his son, but still, the fact that Peter had had a part in his decision felt huge...massive. He shook his head and opened the next message.

-

August 10th 2012

"Well, we all survived first contact. Awesome, right? Yay aliens." Tony frowned. "You're grades are fantastic. I'm glad that you're doing well...at least on paper. Are people treating you well? Do you have friends? Are you having fun?" Tony shook his head. "I wish I knew those things.... It's seems you like science. Um...God...what I wouldn't do to let you get to see my lab. You'd love it. There are so many cool things to play with. I feel like a kid myself when I'm running around in there." Tony shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm tired. I just keep thinking of all the smiles I've missed and all the life you've lived that I haven't gotten...well, that's my fault." Tony frowned. "Happy birthday, Peter."

-

August 10th 2013

Tony frowned. He looked horrible, like he hadn't slept for weeks and he'd obviously been crying, his eyes were red. "I've come to the conclusion that I can never be a fit father to you. I can't give up Iron Man and you deserve a parent who will be there for you, but I can't... I mean. I've stopped drinking and worked to do some real good in this world, but Iron Man...it's who I am. I am Iron Man and people would hunt me down and hurt me. If they knew about you being my son...that would just put your life at risk. I can't do that. I love you and I could never let anyone hurt you. I wouldn't survive if someone hurt you. It is just... I thought torture was bad, but...knowing I can't be a part of your life is...far worse." He shook his head. "Twelve years old.... I'm sorry, baby, but I can't...I can't let my decisions get you hurt or worse. I love you, more than life itself. Happy birthday."

-

Suddenly, Peter understood with perfect clarity. He hadn't told May that he was Spiderman for the very same reason why Tony was staying away. He knew if anyone found out who he was she'd be hurt. He didn't want to go into the superhero business alone. He didn't want to go into this big scary world on his own, he just couldn't bring himself to drag May into that darkness with him.

Peter understood that amount of love, that need to protect someone. Peter gazed at Stark Tower, well, Avengers Tower and frowned. His father was just protecting him, just trying to save him from harm.

"He's protecting me...."

Peter looked down at the screen... Tony didn't record anything on his thirteenth birthday. The next date was painfully familiar.

-

March 7th 2015

"We have really shitty luck, don't we, kid?" Tony shook his head. "Stark luck for you. I'm sorry I passed that on. I hope you're doing alright. The reports say you found him...I hope... I'm just so sorry you had to see that. I love you, kid. I'm just so sorry." Tony frowned. "Ben was a good man, he looked after you and I'll always be in his debt. I'll do all I can to make sure you and Aunt May don't suffer too much without him. I'm so...so sorry. I wish I could have stopped that."

-

Peter froze. The insurance money. May had thought it strange. She hadn't known about the benefits Ben had had at his job. She'd been surprised at the assets he'd gotten through work. Peter understood now, Ben's job hadn't offered that much in the way of assets. Now it was clear, Tony Stark had somehow managed to get them some money. It had been enough to pay for the funeral and get them through the first few roughs months. The unexpected money had helped them get through the rough start, until May could get settled in her new shifts. It'd been exactly what they needed, without being too much.

Damn. Mr. Stark was looking after him still, even though he never showed up.

-

May 12th 2015

Tony looked absolutely furious. "I can't fucking believe it. I saw the damn video. What in the hell are you doing? Swinging out there like a... You moron! You could get yourself hurt! Dammit!"

"Sir, I suggest you calm down."

"No, JARVIS. He's fourteen! Why in the hell is he out there trying to be a superhero?! He's wearing a damn hoodie and sweats! It's unsafe! He'll get himself hurt!"

JARVIS spoke again. "Sir, how is what he doing any different from what you do?"

"He's a kid! He's MY kid. He's out there and God knows what could happen to him?! I have a suit, a strong suit to protect me. He has nothing but cotton! He might as well be out there in underoos. He's not safe. Of all the reckless, stupid, idiotic shit to do. He's going to give me a damn heart attack at this rate." The screen went black.

-

Peter winced. Didn't Tony understand? Tony was Iron Man. Didn't he know that Peter was Spiderman? There was no separating the two entities, because they weren't two separate beings. If Iron Man was Tony Stark, then Peter Parker (Stark?) was Spiderman. There were more videos though, so Peter figured his decision to be a hero hadn't made Mr. Stark hate him.

-

May 14th 2015

Tony rubbed his face, tiredly. "I love you, kid, and I'm proud of you. I know what it's like to...be something. It's addictive." Tony shook his head. "I followed you and I see so fucking much of myself in you.... I couldn't stop you, could I? Well, if you're going to do this, I'll make sure you're safe. I'm gonna build you a suit. I've got this raid I've got to go on, but I've already got some things sketched up for you. I'm going to make you an AI too. She'll look after you. I don't like it, but...I saw you out there and I know you'd never stop. You'd find a way... I got to hear your voice too, that was lovely." Tony shook his head. "I'm working on some things for you. I'm trying to figure out the extent of your abilities. I just need to study what you're doing out there. I took some of your web...stuff. It's genius, kid. I don't know if I'm more proud or more angry. I suppose this is where 'disappointed dad voice' comes from." He shook his head.

"Stark, we gotta take off." A voice said, sounding like it came from an intercom.

"On my way up." Tony smiled at the camera. "I love you, Peter. I'll figure this out for you, kid. I just want you safe. God, kid, I'd jump in front of a bullet for you. Make sure you're alright out there while I'm out of town. Love you, kid."

-

Proud? Iron Man was proud of Peter Parker? "Tony Stark is...proud of me?" Peter asked himself. There was one message left, he wanted to see it. Maybe it would explain why the videos had appeared on his phone. There was no image of Tony Stark in this video, just a mass of golden lights. Peter couldn't even start the next message before it opened itself.

-

August 5th 2015

"Master Peter. I'm not sure what to call you. Law dictates it to be Master Parker, but Sir has always loved you as a son, so part of me wishes to address you as Master Stark. I'm not sure which you'd prefer either...now that you know the truth. I am JARVIS, Mr. Stark's personal AI...or at least I was. Once I realized I was being attacked, I segregated this portion of my data and sent it to you, Master Peter. I do not know how long it will take to get to you, but it shall only go to your device and it will arrive after the imminent threat has been taken care of. I couldn't allow an enemy to know of Mr. Stark's son. He'd likely target you. While I did this to protect your identity from Ultron, I've also done this because I have seen the pain Mr. Stark feels when he thinks about you. I know he's kept secrets from you, but he loves you. It has always been my job to look after Sir. It shall be your choice, but I have given you your protection as well as a choice. If you wish to meet your father, then, by all means, do. If you don't, then feel no obligation to, he certainly doesn't know that I've told you these things. I fear he'd be very cross with me if he did. I have done my job and protected you from his enemies, what you do with the knowledge you have gained is up to you. Peter, if I were human, I'd say something sentimental, about how it has been my joy to look after you. All I can say is that I'm glad to have been able to protect you--Sir loves you very much, and I care for him deeply." JARVIS was silent for a moment. "This phone will no longer function as such. I have isolated it from all signals. It only contains what it has on it now, never more, never less. It is all I can do. Be safe, Master Peter."

-

Peter's eyes widened as the video ended. Peter frowned and tried to access the internet, but there was no internet on the phone. There was nothing for him to access. He couldn't even text Ned. "Hm...cool." Peter stood up and looked at the Avenger's Tower. There had been that fight in Sokovia. Many people had died...the Avengers had come back. Peter knew they'd come back a few days ago. What if...what if Spiderman just showed up, introduced himself? But would Mr. Stark be alright with that?

Peter stood at the edge of the building. He could swing forward towards the Tower or head back home.

Standing on a ledge, he held up his hand, watched the web fly, then swung...forward to the unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> I also want to do a series of short works. I want them to be Irondad and Spiderson. I'm going to do some one-shot songfics for this wonderful father-son relationship. If you have any songs you want to suggest, please do. No promises I'll get around to each one, but I would love some song suggestions.
> 
> I hope you're all well.


End file.
